


Bringing You Back To Me (Fuck the world)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Mentions Suicide, She’s alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash fic and companion piece to I’d die for you & I’d watch the world burn.Yennefer tries to bring the dead back to life. She can’t live without her and she refuses to. She doesn’t owe the word anything. She’s given it enough, now she’s taking something back.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Bringing You Back To Me (Fuck the world)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t keep her dead.

The world moves underneath her. The walls shake and the air around her grows hot with magic. She knows how this can go wrong. She has seen how this can go wrong. Seen the horrors that await her with one misstep. 

The words are ancient and her own blood, stains the stone floor underneath her. She won’t give up though. She won’t let fate win. This time she will defy fate and build a bond that shouldn’t be. 

She will bring her life back in the world and she will share her life force with her. 

The ground opens and magic swirls around the room, she can’t see, all the light in the room fades and she’s left in darkness. The air is humid and she’s panting with the power of the spell. Her wrist aches and throbs from where she had cut into it earlier. Soon, she could hear her. Could hear something, panting on the ground in front of her. 

She drops to her knees. She doesn’t care if this is Tissaia or a monster in her body, she just wants to feel her, to hold her. She wraps her arms around the body she can just see through the darkness. She can feel the warmth coming off it in waves. It smells likes her. Books and lavender. 

She sobs. She sobs into it. She says everything and more than she always wished she had said. She apologised. She admits she read the diaries and she wishes Tissaia had told her, wishes she had let the world around them crumble so they could have been happy. She tells whatever is in her arms to just kills her, she’s begs for it, she can’t live without her any longer. 

_ Yennefer _ . She hears.  _ Yennefer .  _

Then suddenly it’s clinging to her. It’s nails dig into her skin and Yennefer relishes in the pain because she can feel. She can finally feel something, anything other than the loss of Tissaia. It’s shushing her. Calming her and all she can feel is Tissaia and all she smell is Tissaia and it’s so overwhelming and she can’t breathe and then... 

Then light fills the room and in her arms is Tissaia. Beautiful, Breathing, Tissaia and she looks up at Yennefer and there she is. Those blue eyes are filled with life and wonder. Yennefer is sobbing harder and harder and Tissaia is holding her face in her hands. 

_ Yennefer. Yennefer. _

She keeps saying her name and her heart is beating faster and faster because this is Tissaia and she is alive and in her arms. 

_Tissaia. Tissaia_. 

She answers back and her hands are everywhere. Checking every piece of naked skin until she comes across the scars on her wrist. 

She brings each wrist up to her mouth and kisses the scars. Acknowledges the sacrifice made and acknowledges that she has changed everything. 

_ I shouldn’t be here.  _

_ I don’t care. I don’t care about anything but this, but you.  _

_ Yennefer. _

_ Tissaia.  _

_ This will change everything..the world..  _

_ We don’t owe the world anything. I have given myself to the world when all I have wanted is to give myself to you.  _

_You’ve given too much. I can feel your life force inside of me. This is too dangerous Yennefer._   
  


_Well, I can’t take it back and I don’t want too. I love you and I won’t lose you again._

Silence fills the room again and Yennefer stares down at the naked woman in her arms. 

_ I... _

_ I love you, Yennefer but do not say anything about me being naked, do not ruin this moment. _

Yennefer smiles. 

She’s glad to have her back already.


End file.
